


Tiny Matchmakers

by klutzy_girl



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Kid Fic, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Poppy and George have plans to get Haley and Andy back together.





	Tiny Matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).

When George and Poppy ran past them, giggling, Haley and Andy exchanged confused glances. “They’re up to something,” she correctly deduced.

“Aren’t they always?” her best friend and ex-boyfriend countered. Andy initially loved these kids because they were Haley’s but they were pretty cute and well-behaved. And he didn’t mind baby-sitting if she needed him to because nobody else was available. Regaining their friendship had been a good idea on both their parts (although they definitely wanted more, neither wanted to go there for fear of screwing up again).

“Good point.” Wanting to find out what her children were up to, Haley walked down the hallway of her apartment to check on them. Making an educated guess, she opened Poppy’s door first and found the twins there. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at them. “What’s going on, you two?”

“Nothing, Mommy!” Poppy yelled.

George winced but nodded his head, echoing his sister’s denial. “We’re not doing nothing!” 

“Are you sure?” she pressed.

“Sure, Mommy.” Poppy gave her an innocent stare and while Haley wasn’t buying it, she returned to the kitchen anyway.

“They lie to you?” an amused Andy questioned.

“A hundred percent.” But she sat down at the table and grinned at him. She’d catch her children eventually.

He laughed and was about to ask her what she wanted for dinner when George and Poppy bolted back into the kitchen. “Mommy?” George batted his eyelashes and beamed at her.

“Yes?”

“You loved Daddy?” Poppy wondered, seemingly out of the blue.

The question confused her but Haley went ahead and answered anyway. “I’ll always love him for giving you two to me.” Their relationship had fallen apart but she’d always be thankful to Dylan for the twins - these two were the only good part of their relationship as a whole.

“But you love Andy too?” pressed George.

A suddenly panicked Haley and Andy exchanged knowing glances. “Yes - we were together for a while. Where are you getting this?”

“Grandma.”

“And Aunt Alex and Grandpa,” added George.

“Why do you two want to know so bad?” Andy crossed his arms and hoped they’d feel intimidated enough to answer.

Poppy smirked and then turned her gaze towards Haley. “Kiss each other!” she screeched. Giggling, she and George took off for their bedrooms.

“Damn my mother - and everyone else apparently.” Haley shook her head, trying to ignore the way her heart couldn’t stop pounding.

“Eh, she’s only trying to help - and meddle.” Andy sighed and then tried to change the subject back to dinner.

Haley grabbed his chin and lifted it up. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he answered.

She made the first move and kissed Andy - the man she hadn’t been able to stop loving, no matter how hard she tried. The twins would get in trouble for this but she’d reward them for pushing them forward too. “I never stopped loving you,” Haley admitted.

Andy laughed joyfully. “I love you, too.” 

And then their little meddling eavesdroppers cheered from the hallway, not even caring that they were likely in trouble for that too. But in the end, Haley and Andy would always be grateful to George and Poppy for the role they played in their permanent reconciliation.


End file.
